


Forever and Never

by pilotjackhayes, queen_tommo, zistysfosgerald



Category: Bandom, Bring Me The Horizon, Escape the Fate, Falling in Reverse
Genre: BoyxBoy, Bullying, M/M, Slash, Smut, Step Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotjackhayes/pseuds/pilotjackhayes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig is the school's drug dealer, and he's openly gay. Craig gets verbally abused at home, so he takes his anger on two students: Max Green and Ryan Seaman. If you don't pay on time, he'll beat you.</p><p>Ronnie is the school's most popular student. He gets what he wants when he wants it. He's treated like a king at home, and he has a step brother: Ron Ficarro.</p><p>Ronnie hates Ron, and Ron hates Ronnie. Every chance Ronnie has to make fun of Ron, or to beat him up, he takes it, and apparently, Ron brought it upon himself. Their parents don't care because they're always out of town, and Ronnie has to watch Ron every single time.</p><p>Ronnie is friends with Craig, and he's always had a thing for him. Ronnie and Craig always beat up and make fun of Max and Ryan.</p><p>What happens when Ronnie finds out Craig likes him back? What happens when Ron tells Ryan he likes him? What will Ronnie's reaction be when he finds out Ron likes Ryan?</p><p>Includes: bullying, swearing, physical abuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deal If You Pay Me

I hate this school, I hate my parnets, I hate every thing, and I really hate Max and Ryan. They're the most annoying things known to man.

The reason I hate them is because they're a nasty breed, and I just want to hurt them. I do it because it's fucking fun.

I'm a drug addict, gay guy, a total top, but I do bottom sometimes. I sell drugs to a lot of people in the school, and no one gives a fuck! They're all scared of me, and they should be. I'd kill them in an instant, before they could blink.

My best friend/partner in crime is the very sexy, Ronnie Radke. He's been my best friend since second grade when I moved here. I'm actually in love with him, but that will never happen. He's straight, and I'm not. So yea.

As I get to my first hour, (ten minutes late of course, because of my step father) I notice the little bitch (Ryan Seaman) is staring at me. Does he want to get punched in the face again? Because if I was him, I wouldn't.

“Take your seat Mr. Mabbitt." the teacher says, not even bothering to look at me.

I roll my eyes, as I sit in my seat.

Ryan's POV  
That asshole. How could he beat me like he does? He does it to me and Max, my best friend. It's him and his damn friend Ronnie. I do like Ronnie's step brother Ron. He's pretty cute! I think he's really nice too! We have been talking for three weeks now, and I'd say we're friends. I've known Ronnie ever since second grade.

I think Craig beats me up more than what Ronnie does. Ronnie likes to beat on Ron, and I actually feel really bad for him. I feel like Craig's going to beat me up at lunch. I don't know why I have that feeling, it's just that he mostly beats me up in gym than lunch. He only beats me up during lunch when he wants my lunch or my lunch money for drugs.

Well, we'll have to see.


	2. starting point

"Get the fuck outta the way, would ya?"

Today is really not the day for bullshit, and Ron, stepbrother of the goddamn century, is making every second of my life unbearable. He's blocking my way with his body, and I'm trying my hardest not to shove him to the floor and hit the stairs. He deserves it. Oh, God, I swear he deserves it. But no, the short fuck is going to keep standing in front of me, his back to me like he doesn't know I'm around. The staircase is narrow and he's pretty much blockading the whole damned thing.

"Ron. Move."  
"Oh, Ronnie!" he feigns surprise as he turns, looking shocked. "Oh my gosh, I didn't even know you were there."  
"You're so annoying. Get outta the way."  
"God, what crawled up your ass and died, huh?"

I hate him. I hate him so much. He makes my blood boil and my heart race and I try so hard to not get suspended and not fight and the asshole goes and pushes me to the edge. He's gonna give me a heart attack one day.

I grip his shoulder, snatch him back so hard he hits the ground and doesn't get up for a second. He rolls onto his side before pushing himself up, moaning a little. Good.

"You fuck, that was so unnecessary!" he snaps, picking up his papers and all that had scattered when he fell. "If you had asked nicely--"  
"You don't deserve any manners, fucker. Next time, stay out of the way."

I figure that well, I'm already late, so I might as well let him know who's in charge. I slam him against the wall, watch him cringe and I sneer. I want him to hurt. He deserves it, all of it. He stares at me and he looks like a defenseless, trapped animal. He's such a dick.

"Let go," he chokes, trying to squirm out of my hold. I just smirk - I honestly probably look like a psycho - and squeeze harder on his shoulders. He kicks and I guess that's when I should stop, because I fucking swear, if he kicks me...  
"Whatever. At least you're not in front of the steps."  
"I hate you," he snaps, brushing off his shoulders like I left dirt on them. Ass.  
"The feeling's mutual, Ficarro."

With that, I'm off to my next class. Thanks to Ron, I'm later than late and I just roll my eyes. I never get detention unless security happens to catch me, which rarely happens, so I just stroll into class and take my seat. I wonder if Ron made it to his class yet. I hope he tripped and smacked his fucking face.

"Mr. Radke," starts the teacher, but I stop him with a careless wave of my hand.  
"I know, I know."

I'm seated in the back, and not too far ahead of me is the one and only Craig Mabbitt. He's glaring at Ryan, Ron's weird and loud friend. Ryan seems to shrink underneath Craig's cold glare and Craig snickers before looking away, glancing at Ryan every so often. I don't see the appeal in screwing with Ryan, really. He's alright to me. I mean, he's like the one guy that can get everyone to like him. Except for Craig, anyway.

Craig. He doesn't really like anyone, I've learned. He likes me, though. Not in the way I like him. Definitely not. I'm sure Craig has never daydreamed about me, had wet dreams about me, worried about my approval, imagined a life with me. I sincerely doubt it.

We're supposed to be taking notes or some shit, but nope. I honestly can't focus on that. Craig's a few feet in front of me and my ex is two seats beside me. I glance his way and he is too busy balancing his pencil on the edge of his desk to notice me. He never notices me anymore. He hardly noticed me before, not unless he wanted something. Fucker. How could I have ever been in love with Oli fucking Sykes?

Whatever. I don't have the time to glance at that asshole. I decide to stare at Craig (well, Craig's back) for a moment and then, even that begins to get boring. I start scribbling in my notebook, culminating in nonsense bullshit that I guess can be classified as poetry if you squint. I dunno, it might depend on who's reading, which will be no one because as nonsense as it may be, it's also private. Seriously.

I keep private journals hidden all throughout my house. I'd like to think they'r pretty well concealed. Maybe it's a little stupid to keep journals of poetry and lyrics and doodles and shit. Maybe it's a little girly, maybe it's a little lame, but I don't care, so I keep them around.

Before I know it, the bell is screeching. Oh, fuck yes. I start to walk out and then I get a sharp elbow in my back. I stagger forward and whip around to see Oli. Of course. He stares at me for a minute, rubbing the back of his neck and nibbling on his bottom lip. Goddamn him.

"Sorry, mate," he mumbles. It's like I'm a stranger. Hell no. If anything, he's the stranger. I thought I know him and I thought wrong.

I shake my head and say, "It's fine." I turn away from him because we're done here. I speed up and get the hell out of the classroom and I find Craig, oh thank God. He has his back to me, so I tap him on the shoulder. He turns, an angry frown all set and ready to go and a fist balled up, prepared for the guy who had the balls to touch him. Then he eases up and grins.

His goddamn grin.

"Ronnie, dude. I was about to beat your ass," he laughs, smacking my arm. I roll my eyes, taking a second to look him over. He looks amazing, as always. A little scruffed up and dirty, with his jet black hair messy and a little tangled and his leather collar sticking up. Good Lord.

"You wish."  
"What, you think I couldn't?"  
"I don't think, I know."

He takes this as an opportunity to pin me to the lockers, gripping my shirt and giving me this really dark look and it's probably nothing but it does something to me, my insides, that I can't deal with. I push him away and he just laughs again, throwing his arm around my shoulders and poking my chest.

"I could kick your ass," he says.  
"Okay, yeah, whatever."  
"But I'd much rather kick someone else's."

Craig narrows his eyes at Ryan, who is minding his own business, looking for somebody or something. I don't see the point in screwing with the guy. He turn to us and he almost waves at me, but freezes when he sees Craig. I can understand why. Craig fucking hates him.

"Hey, Ryan," he says, cracking his knuckles, taking his arm off of me. Damn.  
"H-Hi-Hey," Ryan stutters out, backing away before turning and running. Oh, he shouldn't have done that. There's nothing Craig loves more than a chase. He glances at me an waves me on, saying,  
"C'mon, Ronnie, baby! Let's hit it."

He always calls me that, baby, and it probably doesn't mean shit, but I like it. I like it a lot. I love it.

And because I love it and I'm in love with him, I run behind him. Sorry, Ryan.

Ron

I'm just fishing through my locker when somebody slams into me. I hit the ground for the second damn time today and it's Ryan who has knocked me down this time. Ryan. How cute is he?

"Oh my God, sorry, bu-but I gotta go, we should run, Craig is coming a-and we should run!"  
"Whoa, slow down, Ry. Take a breath."  
"No time, no time, c'mon, here he comes!"

Well, where there's Craig, there's Ronnie. And Ronnie, I can't fucking stand him. What the hell made him switch from tolerable to Satan? He used to be pretty alright, then he became a dick. There's no way he could have found out about...

"Ron, go!"

Ryan takes my hand and flies down the hall, dragging me along the hall. At least I was able to lock up my locker before we took off. I can hear Craig shouting something behind us, and I don't care. I am not stopping to get my ass handed to me by my stepbrother, who I know is trailing behind Craig because he doesn't have a mind of his own, in public.

We take refuge in the boys' bathroom, locking ourselves in the last stall. Ryan falls to the floor, breathing heavily. I lean against the wall, trying hard to catch my breath. I hear them come in, Craig's biker boots loud and dead against the tile and Ronnie's Converse just shuffling along. Oh, fuck me fuck me fuck me.

I look down at Ryan and he looks up at me with big, worried eyes. He looks so damned cute, I have to admit. He always looks cute. Now, however, is not the time to think about how attractive my crush of the century looks. Now is the time to focus on surviving.

It's Craig who bangs on the stall door, laughing maniacally.

"Open up, Ryan!" he says so tauntingly. I swear, Craig is not always in his right mind.

I think he's nuts, okay. That or my hatred for him makes me see him as a psycho. I don't care. I just hope he doesn't get in here. I actually hold my breath, even though he has no idea I'm even here. His target is Ryan, but I like Ryan. Why would I want to sentence my crush to death?

Finally, he stops hitting and kicking the door when Ronnie says, "Look, man, class is gonna start in two minutes and I can't be tardy again. Let's go. You really want a detention for being late?"  
"But--"  
"Really?"

Then I hear Craig sigh and then they're gone. Oh, thank God they're gone. I breath a heavy sigh of relief and so does Ryan, who immediately launches into a hug. His arms are super-tight around me and he's so close to me and he's so warm and he smells good, like cologne and I can't describe it better than the scent that some guys just have and it's good.

"We're safe!" he says, sounding truly excited. I nod and stab straight, unlocking the door and waking out.  
"Yep. Now let's hit it. Dickweed has a point - tardies, man."

He takes my hand - oh, God - and leads me to our next class, which is Economics. Joy. We make it just as the bell rings, which is probably the only stroke of luck I'm getting today. I take my seat in the back and Ryan in the middle. Immediately, he starts to talk to his pretty-boy friend Max Green. Am I jealous of Max? Maybe a little. Just a little. Ryan talks to Max all the time, spends all of his time with Max, I swear he centers his goddamn life around Max. How fucking unfair.

I let out a quiet sigh and decide that, well, no Ronnie in this class. Now is as good a time as any to start reading this lovely thing I happened to find around the house.

It's a journal, a composition book with "RONNIE" scribbled on the cover in thin Sharpie. I can only imagine what lies within.

It's only fair. I'm just reading his stupid journal, not trying to break his bones. I don't feel the need to start physical altercations with Ronnie - he starts them with me.

I open the book and on the first page, he's scratched out so many words and lines of whatever he's written, settling on writing the word "PRIVATE" in the center and circling it about fifty times.

This should be fun.


	3. Spending The Night? I Think So!

Craig's POV  
Oh, Ryan's a lucky duck. If it wasn't for Ron being a little bitch, I would have gotten to Ryan. I hate him so much, and I have no clue why. I think it's just his bubbily personality that pisses me off. Everything about him makes me so angry.

Let's see, he's stupid, he's gay, even though I am too, everything. EVERYTHING. If I could, I'd re-arange his face, and beat him to a pulp. He's so fucking annoying.

****  
Me and Ronnie went to class since we can't be late to gym. We'd get a detention, and one more in gym means suspension. My dad would kill me, literally.

My dad doesn't hit me, but I wish he would. Once. Just once, and I'd lay him out so fast. My dad likes to verbally abuse me, calling mean fag, and anything under the sun. He used to be so nice to me, but that all changed when my mom died. She was like my best friend, and when she died my problems started. I started using slash selling drugs, my dad calls me names, and Ron started pissing me off.

I used to get all A's, the drugs never stopped me from getting them, it was because of one guy. One guy I've been madly in love with since tenth grade. We're in eleventh now, but that's beside the point. His name you ask? Ronnie Radke. He's straight though, so I'll never have chance. He's been my best friend since second grade, and we've done everything together. Well, not everything, but I mean we went to do fun activites together when we were 'good' kids.

All we do now is sit in mine or his huge shed or bedroom, and smoke weed. We also beat up Ron, and Ryan. I don't really get why Ronnie hates Ron, he's not that bad, he's just annoying to the point where you want to beat the shit out of him. It's fun to beat them both up.

"Dude, Ronnie, we seriously need to beat the shit out of Ryan, he wasted our time." I say as we're getting changed in the locker room. Luckily we're not late, or we'd be suspended so fast.

"Yea-yes we do!" he's hesitant. Why is he hesitant?

'Shut up Mabbitt, you're high.' I say to myself.

Ryan's POV  
That was a close one, I'm so glad he didn't get me! I'd be dead! Luckily Ron was with me, and we hid in a stall together.

Okay, it might just be a stupid little crush, but I don't care. I like him so much, but he's straight. Why does he have to be straight? I have no clue. I'm way to ugly for Ron anyway. He'll never like me even if he was gay.

No one's POV  
After class, Ryan and Ron started walking to class.

"Ryan, spend the night at my house, my parents are gone, and I don't want to be alone with Ronnie. He might try something." Ron says, hoping that Ryan says yes.

"Yes of course! A long as we get pizza. Last time you tried to cook for me and you, you almost burned Ronnie." he laughs, and Ron sighs in relief while rolling his eyes.

"But that was fun!" Ron laughs.

"Ron. You were trying to make pizza rolls." Ryan smiles.

"Yeah, we'll order pizza. Just me and you." Ron says as they walk in the class.

****  
Ronnie and Craig decided to ditch math, so they hid in the lunch room.

"Craig, you should spend the night tonight! My parnets aren't home, so you should!" Ronnie suggests.

Craig smiles and says, "Yes! I got more weed! I can also bring the porn!" Ronnie nods in agreement.

"Hell yea!" Ronnie says as he highfives Craig.

This was going to be an interesting night for all four of them.


	4. private matters

Ronnie

Craig and I are holed up in my room, watching some stupid movie. Smoke floats up to the ceiling and Craig is acting incredibly laid back and silly. He's leaning against me, his red eyes scanning the walls as if he's never seen them before. He's pretty damn high. Me, not so much, but whatever. I'm not really in the mood to smoke, I guess. I'm tired.

"Dude," he starts, "your brother and his little fucking faggot friend are here, did you know? Like, downstairs."

He taps his finger against the floor and smiles lazily, crossing his legs. I shake my head and roll my eyes and say, "He's not my brother. His mom just fucked my dad enough and now he lives here." He laughs at my description and just stretches out when I get up, lying across the floor and giggling at the movie every so often. He starts talking about how the dark is associated with the cold because "the coldest people have the darkest souls, man."

Apparently.

He swears he's a fucking genius when he's high, saying these weird things and stringing things together that have nothing in common with each other. If I'm being honest, I gotta say it's really cute. He's cute. Fucker. Last time I felt this way about somebody, I got my heart ripped out, but Craig is Craig and I really can't help it.

"Roooonnie," he whines, still smiling, still stretched out. By now, I have crawled onto my bed and I really don't wanna be bothered, but fuck, I have no choice. I did invite him over, after all.  
"You should go get food. Do you have some? You should go get some."

I'm sure I should. With a roll of my eyes, I get up and head towards my door, nudging him with my foot on the way. He just laughs and tells me to hurry up. He knows he gets hungry when he smokes, he should just bring food upstairs with him so he doesn't have to bother me. Asshole.

I practically run downstairs and find Ryan and Ron on the couch, laughing to each other about a whole bunch of nothing. Ron notices me first and shoots me a nasty glare, to which I flip him off and mutter, "Suck a dick." Ryan just looks between us and remains silent, which is the best choice. He looks lost, really, as he always does when Ron and I go at it. He sinks into the cushions and Ron sits on his knees, flipping me off right back. How original, right?

Whatever. I don't have the time to give a shit about Ron, I really don't. I walk into the kitchen and notice a note on the fridge from Ron's mom and my dad saying they'll be back later, which means tomorrow or the day after. I ball the Post-It up and toss it in the trash, looking for some kind of food that will shut Craig up. Really, he's gonna eat anything I bring back upstairs, so.

I take some random snacks and head back without a single glance Ron's way. I just sing out, "Fuck you!" as I hit the stairs, and before he can say anything smart back, I'm already on the second floor. I could care less about what he and Ryan are doing down there. They're far away from my shit, so I really don't care.

When I open the door to my room, Craig is literally sitting right at the doorway. It startles me and I jump back, getting all defensive. He laughs at me, falling onto his back and giggling away. I throw a bag of chips at him and say, "You are a horrible person." He sits up and shrugs, still giggling and the laughter causes his shoulders to shake and his body to twitch a little. Why the hell do I have a crush on him again?

"You brought food!" he says once he's recovered. "You're awesome."  
"I know."

He snorts and rips open the chips in a hurry so he can throw one at my face. He's occasionally about seven years old mentally, so I expect nothing less from this dick. I throw it back and then he throws more and we keep tossing chips back and forth and sure, we eat some every so often, but most of them end up on the flor. He throws a few cookies at me, too. I don't throw them back, though, because no way I'm wasting them. Suddenly he stops with the food fight and looks at his backpack, slumped against the wall.

"I have porn and more weed in there," he mutters. A smile breaks across his face and he laughs and adds, "It's like a goodie bag, like the ones you get at parties? But...better. Because they don't give you that in party bag things." God, he's so weird. I laugh at him because yeah, his backpack is totally a gift bag or what-the fuck-ever. Before I can say anything about that, he says, "But y'know what would be better? Sleep. I'm tired."

I'm on my bed when he says this, so he crawls up beside me and gets under the covers and he comes out just a little to hold onto my waist. I stiffen up some. He's gotta be fucking kidding. Why is he torturing me? He rests his head on my chest and he doesn't have those sunglasses on, so he looks cute and I hate him for this, okay, I really do, because he's killing me. I wish I could just let him know how I'm feeling so I could stop holding onto this shit, but I can't.

He doesn't even know I'm gay, for fuck's sake. He doesn't know anything, not even the fact that Oli and I were together for months. He doesn't know shit, and for now, I intend to keep it that way. I don't want my best friend turning on me for something as simple as sexuality.

I let out a tired, annoyed sigh. The movie is still on and it's stupid, Craig is being unfairly cute, and Ron exists. It's all just annoying and the best thing I can do is join Craig in La La Land and try and sleep some of my pissiness off.

Ron

Thank God Ronnie went back upstairs. Maybe this isn't the safest place to do this, the wide open living room?

"Hey, Ry, let's go upstairs to my room."

He nods, looking behind him as if someone's about to hop from the shadows. I snicker and pull him up the stairs, because he's so paranoid that Ronnie or his fucking king Craig is gonna find us. They don't care about us. As long as we stay quiet, they'll get high off their asses and forget we're here.

We make it to my room with no problems. I peek into Ronnie's room, since the door's cracked, and see him fast asleep with Craig clinging to him. They'd be cute if I didn't hate Ronnie and become severely annoyed by Craig, I guess.

I close the door behind us and throw the journal at Ryan, who fumbles with it and then holds it like it's diseased. Maybe it is. I mean, it is Ronnie's. I wanted to read it in class, but I didn't want to do it without someone to laugh with.

"Ron," he whines, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Wh-Are you sure we should do this? I feel really bad about it. This is private, right?"  
"I don't give a shit," I snap, sitting on the carpet beside the wonderfully attractive boy with a too-big conscience. "He's earned it by being such an asshole."

He shrugs, still feeling weird about this, probably. He passes the journal to me, rubbing his palms on his dark jeans and looking a little guilty. We haven't even done anything yet! But I throw an arm around his shoulder and say, "It'll be fine, Ry. I swear."

With that, I remove my arm from around him (he was so warm, God) and open the journal, skipping the first page. Ryan leans into me, his face basically pressed up against mine, and it's so nice oh my God and I think I'm dying because he's pressed up against me oh shit and dammit, he moved somewhat. Ryan, with his pretty face, shifts so he isn't invading my personal space (though I really don't mind), and points at something.

"Ron, read it, read it."

First real page and already, we've apparently got something good. I start reading, just as Ryan demanded, and I have to reread it to make sure I'm reading right. I always knew Ronnie and that Oli Sykes had a thing, I really did. They were in my house, I mean, it was totally obvious and I'm not a fucking idiot. But I didn't know Ronnie was capable of any emotions other than annoyance and anger.

From this, it sounds like he loved Oli. A lot.

Shit.

That and he wanted Oli to, and I quote, "fuck him 'til sundown." Gross. Also, who knew Ronnie was a bottom? But no, gross.

"I didn't know your brother was gay," Ryan gasps, taking the journal from my hands. Now he's interested, his eyes wide and his mouth dropping into a perfect 'O'. He looks adorable, I've gotta say.  
"He's no brother of mine. He's just here because his dad fucked my mom into marriage."

Ryan laughs lightly, sounding distracted, and tells me I'm funny. That, honestly, makes my heart do a little girly bullshit flutter thing. I like it.

"Hey, hey, Ron, come here."

I mean, I never moved. I shift a little closer and read what he's pointing at. It's another little paragraph, dated a few months after Ronnie broke up with Oli. Why is this shit out of order? Does Ronnie have no sense of organization?

"so let's just get this straight: i hate oliver. i want him dead and fucking gone. but i hate ron more. because he knew. and he's a fucking piece of shit and i want him to BURN IN HELL. also i guess i can focus back on craig now. he's still hot. still perfect. dick. god i hate life."

Oh, he wants Oli gone, but me to burn in hell? How unfair. Ryan looks up at me expectantly, asking me what happened without using any words at all. I don't know why Ronnie hates me so much, but I have a sneaking suspicion. There's just no way he could know, though, right? Right? There's no way. No way in Hell.

"I dunno," is all I say in response. He shrugs and turns the page, mumbling something about how guilty he feels going through someone's personal shit. Whoops. "Hey, he writes poetry, too? He's just a big sap."

I look at the words in question and almost burst into laughter. Big, bad Ronnie Radke writes flowery poetry. That's adorable.

One last chance to reverse this curse  
You stole my fucking heart  
But I had it first

That little stanza is written all over the place and maybe it's not so flowery, but still, fact of the matter is that Ronnie isn't as badass as he thinks. There's other little words scribbled around, and none of them are particularly loving. Then there's Craig's name, scratched into the middle of the page. With hearts all around it.

Now that is laugh-worthy.

Ryan and I are doubling over with laughter, pointing at it and giggling our asses off. This seems like it's straight out of the notebook of some Disney Channel teenager. It's hilarious. We look closer and see Oli's name scratched out (what he thought was) completely, and it's just even better. He's in love with that asshole, which is why he follows Craig around like he doesn't have a brain of his own. It's just too much.

"R-Ryan, c'mere!" I manage through my laughter, turning the page. It's sappy shit about how he's "so afraid" to care about someone like he does Craig. He's "in so deep" and he's "so afraid." Hah. "He's in looove!"  
"Aww!"

We keep laughing and flipping through pages, finding some graphic stuff about what Ronnie wants to do to Craig and what he wants Craig to do to him. It goes out of order, too, rewinding back into Ronnie and Oli's relationship and he talks about how he doesn't mind the domination or the pain and how "fucking hot!" Oli's accent is when he's talking low and pushing in. Gross. Thing is, it only makes us laugh more.

Ryan and I make jokes about what we've read so far, and he's so close to me I can smell his cologne. God, yes. His laugh is adorable, by the way, and he's so cute when he's lost in his amusement. He continues to laugh and so do I and we throw some of the poetry (maybe those were lyrics?) that we found back and forth at each other and it's great until I feel someone grab the back of my collar.

Shit. Shit. Shit a million times. Shit.

I'm yanked to my feet and I'm cursing myself because how did I forget to lock the door?

When I twist and turn to try and get a better look at who's holding me, I mutter, "Fuck." It's Ronnie, and man, he looks pissed. His eyes are narrowed and full of fire and it'a the look he gets right before we fight, but it's never been this bad. Ryan has scrambled into the corner, knees pulled to his chest, eyes wide and dark hair falling into his pretty face. Oh, shit.

Ronnie

I throw Ron to the ground before he can say a word in his defense. I see one of my journals on the floor and Ron looks guilty as all fuck and Ryan looks like he's about to die, he's so afraid.

Craig is hanging by the door, not so sleepy and not so high, which means he's pretty dangerous right now. He knows I'm pissed, so he keeps his distance for a moment. I snatch Ron up, hold onto his short arms and keep him on the ground so his arms have to stretch. He shouts out something, but I don't care. Probably just a cry of pain.

"You woke Craig and I up with your laughing, asshole. So you went through my shit?"  
"N-No."

Does he really think now's the time to lie to my face?

"One more time, Ficarro. Did you go through my shit?"

I twist his right arm and drop his left and he yelps out in distress. He whimpers and says, "Yeah, okay, I did, I did, okay? Fuck!" Sounds like it hurts. Oh, well. I twist his arm a little more and he screams again, so I drop it because he's getting loud. Craig has made his way to Ryan and snatched him up by the arms, switching into his fighting mood. He's looking for a reason to hit someone. I mean, Ryan read my shit, too. He didn't stop Ron. He's guilty.

Ron hisses and holds his right arm and spits at my leg, since he's sitting and he ain't so tall.

"You're an asshole," he says before a wicked smirk spreads across his face. "S'that why Oli left your sorry ass?"

I want nothing more than to murder Ron, honestly. I swear, if I didn't risk going to prison by ripping his head off, he'd be dead as a doorknob. Fucker. I spare a glance at Craig, who is looking at me in confusion. Ron has just effectively outed me.

"What's that look, Craig didn't know you liked dick, huh? Well, he knows now. Maybe he should know how much you like hi--"

I cut him off with a blow to his jaw. He shouts out and then jumps at me, hands around my throat. I manage to punch him in the gut and he lets go, but I don't stop there. I keep punching him over, over, over, and he's given up fighting back and just shields his face. He starts kicking after a moment, though, and nails me in my face, making me stumble back and fall on my ass. I risk another glance at Craig and he's wailing on Ryan, who is biting his lip and trying not to scream. He doesn't fight back, never does. He's not Ron. It's hard to watch.

But they shouldn't have read my shit.

"What'd you read, huh? What'd you read?" I snap, grabbing Ron by the collar. He glares at me and smirks and says,  
"Enough to know you're in love with your king over there," as he gestures toward Craig, who has Ryan up against the wall and laughing at him. "That and you're not as strong as you say you are. That you got your heart broken."

I drop Ron and punch him one more time for good measure, knocking that smirk right off of his smug face. I hate him. I do. I swear, I've never hated anyone more. I need to get out of here before I kill the bitch.

"Craig. Get off him."  
"But it's so--"  
"Now."

I have never controlled Craig before - no one has - but he listens. He lets go of Ryan and wipes the blood from Ryan's lip and says, "Whatever you say, baby." I slam the door behind us and I start walking back into my room, but Craig stops me by holding onto my wrist. His knuckles are blood. Mines are a little. Well.

"Hey, did you...for Oli to have left you, he had to have been with you, right?"

Dammit, here it is.

I shake my head and sigh and I can't look at him. No way.

"He didn't leave me. I left him."

He nods and lets go of me, rubbing his arm. He's unusually awkward and I'm unusually awkward. I hate this. I knew he was gonna act different around me, I fucking knew it. But then he puts a hand on my cheek - it's sore, since honestly, Ron got in a good punch or two before he started covering his face - and smiles softly at me. It's an abnormally soft side of Craig that I've only seen, like, once.

"Y'know I don't care, right?"  
"You don't?"

He shakes his head and lets his hand drop.

"No way, baby."

Okay, I really like when he calls me that.

He almost says something more, but then he pulls his phone out of his pocket and curses, his eyes widening and looking a little panicked. He starts toward the steps, suddenly rushing.

"I'm sorry, Ronnie, but I gotta go. Now. I'll see you, though, okay?"

Then, just like that, he's gone. And despite what he said about how he doesn't care, I feel like he left so fast because of me. Great. I almost walk into my room, but I pause in the hallway so I can shout, "I fucking hate you, Ficarro!" because once again, Ron has ruined another thing of mine. First it was a relationship, now it's a friendship.

I will always hate him, I decide as I slam my door and lock it behind me. Always.

Ron

Once we deemed it safe, Ryan and I snuck to the bathroom to assess the damage and wash the blood away.

We got our asses handed to us. We really did.

Ryan sniffles a little, but he's not crying. I wouldn't be able to handle it if he was. I'd murder Craig my damn self. Blood paints the inside of the sink a weird pink, but it mixes with water and slides right down the drain, so I don't have to worry about explain that to my mom or Mr. Radke. Even he isn't so bad, it's his son. I hope I struck a nerve when I told Ronnie what I read. I hope Craig is disgusted by him. I hope he's left all alone.

When we're all clean and just sore, Ryan says, "Maybe I should go," in this sad, quiet voice. It hurts my heart. I grab his hand before he even leaves the bathroom so I can plead with him.

"Wait, Ry, don't go. I'm sorry for what happened, I am. It's all my fault and I accept that, but please, please don't go."

And he caves. Fuck yes. He doesn't pull away and head downstairs, doesn't leave me here by myself. He just starts smiling a little and nods and says, "Fine. For you."

I really like that he's staying for me.


	5. Making love

Ryan's POV  
I can't believe Ronnie walked in on us, yeah we were being obnoxiously loud, but him and Craig didn't have to attack us like that! I am actually really shocked that Ronnie beat Ron instead of killing him. I am not shocked about Craig attacking me. He does that on a daily basis. Craig can suck my fuck if I had one to give, but I don't. So I guess he can't (thank god). I mean, I will admit that Craig is good looking, but I hate him. I hate him more than anything or anyone in the world. It's quite crazy on how much I hate him. He's always beating on me, and if it's not me, then it's Max. I would honestly rather have me getting beat on rather than Max. Max has his own problems, and I care about him. He's one of my best friends, and I would do anything to protect him.

I love Ron though, and I always will. That's why I'm staying. Plus, I also want him to not be scared in a house alone with Ronnie. You can never be too careful around Ronnie. He's like a wild animal. You don't know when he'll snap, but if you're not too careful, he can snap without warning. I've seen that one too many times with Craig. I just don't want that to happen to Ron because I love Ron. I'm not afraid to say that either. If Ron asked me who I like, I would say him. After we cleaned up, Ron looked directly into my eyes, and I looked back. "Ry" he whispers as he cups my face "I-I'm in... love with you." Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my god yes! "Ron" I say with a big cheesy smile "I love you too." That's when we kiss. He kisses me with his extremely soft (but nice) lips. I kiss him back, and the kiss lasts for what feels like forever, but in reality it's only a minute. It's nice, and I love it so much. I'm just worried that Ronnie will come out here and start throwing fist at Ron and I. Mostly Ron, because you know... Ronnie hates Ron, and I have no idea why though. Who couldn't love him? Luckily I notice that Ron's more of the aggressor in the kiss. That's okay though, it really is. I'm actually a bottom to be honest. Yes I know it's obvious, but who cares. I know Ron doesn't, and that's a great thing because I obviously like tops.

"Ron... maybe we should go to your room... so Ronnie doesn't interrupt us." I suggest, and he nods in agreement. That's when he takes my hand in his, and he quietly leads me to his room. I'm a little nervous, but I'll get over it. I have to, it's Ron! I can't be nervous around him, this isn't a cheesy love story. As soon as he shuts the door, he locks it (thank god), and we quickly go back to making out. It's nice, and it actually feels nice, it feels right. I unzip my sweatshirt, and he does the same with his plaid sweatshirt. Ron leads me to his nice big bed. The sheets are a nice midnight blue, and the pillow cases are matching. I love the color, but not as much as I love Ron. Ron's an amazing guy, and I'm actually shocked that he is in love with me. I thought he was straight! Oh my god! He pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom, I start to freak out a little. I'm so nervous, and I just want this to be perfect. Well, anything's perfect when it has something to do with Ron. Ron's wearing a white tank top, and it makes him look very beautiful. I started to relax when he took my Kiss t-shirt off of me. I guess he liked what he was seeing because he looked up and down my chest and soon after he bit his lip. "Like what you see?" I ask with a smile, and he doesn't hesitate to say 'yes I do'. Ron got down on his knees, and he started undoing my Jean shorts. Yes, I where shorts all year round, it's kind of a habit. Once he got them down, he looked up at me before he started palming me nice and hard. It felt completely different from what I do to myself when I think of Ron.

Okay, yes. I masturbate to the thought of Ron. Is that a problem? I didn't think so. He stopped palming me, and he started to slowly pull my briefs down my long legs. I am embarrassed because in my opinion, I don't have a very big dick, but it's not extremely small either. Ron doesn't seem to care though --thank god-- so it's all good. He takes it in his hand, and he starts stroking it. It feels really good, and I can't help but moan. It's like complete ecstasy, that's how good it feels (even though I've never tried ecstasy, that's beside the point). "Does that feel good baby?" Ron asks looking up at me with a big smile on his face.

I nod my head because I can't say anything. Ron's really good at this, better than myself actually. He's going at a very slow and steady pace, but I can't complain about it.

"Oh fuck Ron!" I moan out loud, Ron leans in and gives my tip a small kiss. I swear to god he's freaking teasing me ugh. It feels good though, so I'm not going to bitch at him.

"Ron please, can you get this over with? You don't want Ronnie coming in her. Do you?" I ask, and he mumbles something, but I couldn't tell what he said. That's when he slowly lowered his mouth on my dick.

Once I couldn't see my dick anymore, he started moving his head up and down as fast as he could, and it's a pretty fast pace. I can feel his tongue touch every single inch of my cock, and it feels so fucking good. I forget all of my problems, and I'm focusing only on Ron's mouth, tongue, and hot breath on my dick. I actually have to cover my mouth to shut myself up before I scream, that's how good it feels.

"Oh R-Ron!" I moan really loud as I release my load in Ron's mouth. He swallows it, and that kind of grosses me out, but I don't say anything about it. Now's not the time to complain about it.

Ron got up off the bed, and he went over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer, and it looked like he grabbed a small wrapper. I kind of figured it was a condom wrapper because it's in a foil wrapper.

"Are you ready Ryan?" Ron asks me, and I reply with a 'yes'.

"Okay, remember, you can tell me to stop whenever you feel like you want me to stop. I don't want you to be in pain." Ron assures me as he opens the condom wrapper. As soon as he has the wrapper open, he takes it out carefully, he blows on it, and he slides it on with ease.

"Hurry up Ronn-Ron" I was saying, but I realized he hates being called Ronnie because of his step brother, Ronnie. Which I don't blame him though, I would hate it too.

"I'm going as fast as I want to at this moment Ry-Ry." he said and I could tell he was annoyed because he only calls me Ry-Ry when he's annoyed.

"Sorry." I say, trying not to smile, but it didn't work this time.

"Shit. I forgot the lu-" "Ron. Just use your damn spit. It works."  
"Yeah, you're right." "When am I never right?" "I don't know, but you're really cute Ry" "thank you... kiss ass."

With that, he spit on his dick, and rubbed it. That was probably the most akwardest thing I've ever seen. He couldn't help but laugh, and it actually made me laugh too.

Ron lined himself up, and I nodded to let him know he could move. So he did just that, and as he slowly pushed in, I felt pressure, but it wasn't that bad. It felt good, and once he got all the way in, he waited for me to adjust.

"You can Ron. I'm r-ready." I manage to say, before he slowly started moving.

His pace started to go faster, and it was like a rhythm. Ron leaned down to kiss me, and it felt right.

"Oh Ron. I-I love you so much." I moan as I started hearing the sound of skin slapping skin.

"I love you too Ry." he says and he goes for my neck, leaving gentle kisses all over.

It was really sweet. Then all of a sudden we hear banging on the door, and instantly we knew it wasn't a very happy Ronnie.

"I swear to fucking god, if you don't stop fucking or watching gay porn I'm going to call my dad and your mom Ron. Or I'm going to come in there and beat both of your asses. Now shut the fuck up." Ronnie says as he's banging on the door.

Well, that just killed my bonner. That's just really lovely, no not really.

"Thanks you ass-butt!" Ron screams as he pulls out of me, and I instantly feel this empty feeling.

I got off the bed, and I started to get dressed, so did Ron.

"Ron, I have to go home. I just want you to know. I love you so much, and don't worry, Ronnie didn't ruin this. I will see you tomorrow!" I say in between kissing him. We hugged, and we kissed before walking down the stairs.

"I love you too. You sure you don't want a ride? It's kind of dark out." Ron asks, and I get this feeling that maybe I should get a ride, but I decided I could clear my head about somethings.

"Nah, I'm good! I need a good run." I say before we kiss one last time for the night, and I walk out the door. It's almost pitch black out, and I really should have gotten a ride.

 

Craig's POV  
I should have beat Ryan's ass more. I can't believe they would invade Ronnie's personal privacy! I mean, I would, but I'm different. I'm Craig, and he's Ronnie. My best friend, and my future boyfriend, since I now know he is in love with me. I'm glad about that though.

As I'm walking to go meet my costumer, I see a teenager that looks like Ryan. Oh wait that! That is Ryan, and I'm going to go over there are say hey, because I'm Craig.


	6. you're going to pay for that baby, and it's not going to feel good.

Ryan's pov  
I can't believe that me and Ron were making love, and all of a sudden, Ronnie fucking ruins it. What did I ever do to deserve this?

*flashback to the ninth grade*  
"Come on Ryan, let's go somewhere a little more private." Craig says as he takes my hand and leads me behind the bleachers. Maybe we shouldn't be doing this? Especially when we're supposed to be running for eight damn minutes.

"Craig, you sure we're not going to get caught?" I ask ss he pushes me against the bleachers. I've never did anything like this during school, so I'm a little nervous. Maybe once he sees my dick he'll run away? I hope not. I really like him, and I don't want to screw things up.

"Babe, relax! Let Craigy-poo take care of everything." Craig says as he slowly slides to his knees in front of me. I wasn't really paying attention, I was more focused on not getting caught. The next thing I know is Craig's got my jeans and boxers down to my ankles.

I've never gotten a blow job before, I've given Craig a blow job multiple times before. So, this is all new to my fifteen year old self. Hopefully he doesn't bite because I've heard that that hurts like hell when people bite, and I kind of don't want to find out. I'm glad I have a boyfriend like this who likes taking risks.

"Relax, you're so tense baby." Craig smiles as he licks his lips. Oh god, he's just so attractive.

I can feel his lips around me, and to my surprise, it feels amazing. His mouth is warm and wet, and it's just... it feels so damn good. He's just lightly sucking on the tip as his chocolate brown eyes stare back at me.

"Oh fuck, Craig. Don't stop!" I moan as he bobs his head up and down, I instantly throw my head back with my eyes closed. Once I go to look into my boyfriend Craig's eyes, I noticed my best friend Ron is there with his camera. Fuck.

"That was so good Ryan! Now we can show everyone!" Ron laughs as he turns off the camera. By this time Craig is up, and my clothes are back on. I'm a dead duck. Literally.

"Ryan... you're going to pay for this every day until the day you die. Faggot." Craig snaps as he punches me straight in the nose, breaking it.

I let out a girly scream as I started to cry when I see blood gushing from my nose.

Oh my god it's because of Ron.

That bitch.

>>>>>>>>>>  
As I'm walking home, I have this feeling that someone is following me, but I always get the feeling that someone is. Shit! I say to myself as I realize I left my house key at Ron's house. Now I have to see his ass again, great! Now I realize why Ronnie hates Ron, because He's a fucking home wrecker and I hate him (well, right now I do).

"Hello Ry-Ry." I hear someone laugh, and that's when I saw Craig. Instantly I run as fast as I can to Ron's house.

Shit! I yell as I trip over my shoelace. Leave it to me to trip while I'm being chased by a psycho.

"Aww the little baby Ryan looks really pretty. Craigy-poo wants to play. Come here." Craig smiles as he gets on top of me.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I yell as I slap him hard in the face twice. Take that bitch.

"Oh Ry-Ry, you shouldn't have done that!" Craig says as he starts punching me in the face. It felt like he was beating me for hours, but it was only a half an hour. He stopped when he saw head lights.

The last thing he says before he runs off is, "you're going to wish you never did that to me." I got scared because I knew he wasn't going to stop until I was dead. Great.

I got up, and I slowly made my way to Ron- I mean the home wrecker's house, and when I knocked on the door, thankfully Ronnie opened the door.

"What do you want? Ron's upstairs, you can go up there," Ronnie snaps and I shake my head, and say, "I don't want to see him. But I did leave my house key on your dinner table." Ronnie gives me a confused look, probably because either I was all cut up and bloody from Craig's beating just a few minutes ago, or because I didn't want to see Ron. Most likely it's because I didn't want to see Ron.

Once Ronnie comes back with my key, he hands it to me. Right before he's about to shut the door, I stop him and say, "Oh, Ronnie, when you see Ron- I mean the home wrecker, tell him I said fuck you." This time he gave me a really confused look, and with that, I smiled and started running home. I for sure didn't want to run into Craig again.

Fuck you Ron. For real, fuck you.


End file.
